


La Mer

by Muserobbin



Series: Where Does the Good Go [5]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Bed & Breakfast, Daddy Issues, Established Relationship, Happy Ending, M/M, Smut, Wedding Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:33:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26619004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Muserobbin/pseuds/Muserobbin
Summary: *STOP right there, lovely reader. This is the fifth and final installment of the series Where Does the Good Go. Please, read the other parts before you spoil this one.*Tony visits Peter at the B&B in Maine where the couple first met one fateful Labor Day. He brings Morgan along with them so they can get to know each other before Tony pops the question.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Series: Where Does the Good Go [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1671178
Comments: 21
Kudos: 35





	1. History

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to everyone who has stuck with me through this crazy, crazy story. I apologize that it has taken me this long to put out the final part, and I hope you like the ending that I give to our favorite MCU pairing. This story has been such a joy to write and will be my longest by far. For whatever reason, I just find it easy to write these two lovely characters in this particular scenario, and it all just flows naturally when I begin. I hope to update weekly for the next several weeks :) Thank you again, and I hope you enjoy! As usual, I adore this chapter.

“Can you be on time for once?” Pepper hissed as she climbed out of the driver’s side and went around to pop open the trunk of her SUV.

Tony had to admit that he was surprised to see that she had driven herself and Morgan. But hey, can’t keep all the perks, now can you? Maybe she’s learned frugality now that she is only a billionaire instead of a multi-billionaire.

He knew he shouldn’t respond, but he was only human. “Why, you got a hot date?”

She rolled her eyes. “Yeah with my sofa and a bottle of wine.”

Things had slowly unraveled between them in the duration of the divorce even though neither initially wanted to be _that_ couple, but Pepper had turned out to want more than she was entitled to like every other ex-wife in the world. Tony fought hard for whatever reason, perhaps to get back at her for the time he had lost with Peter. Whenever he sent a document, Pepper would take weeks to send it back with revisions. This kept him and Peter from being together, so Tony didn’t particularly care if he was a couple of minutes late or that Pepper was spending the evening alone. He wanted her to suffer as much as he had the past few months.

“You still coming to the wedding?” Tony asked amicably as he took Morgan’s overnight bag from Pepper’s trunk and popped into the Audi’s trunk. This time, he had a four-door, custom made because putting a child’s car seat in the passenger seat up front broke every law ever.

“Of course,” Pepper responded. “Just because we ended things doesn’t mean I don’t have friends anymore.”

In truth, Happy and May were good friends with Pepper for whatever reason even though Happy had been Tony’s friend first. Whatever. He wasn’t bothered by it or anything.

“Morgoona,” Tony cooed.

Pepper shushed him. “Trust me. You don’t want to wake her and listen to her wail for hours straight.”

“Since when does she not enjoy a good car ride?”

Pepper just looked at him with sympathy, and he hated it. What had missed now?

They carefully maneuvered the sleeping two-year-old from one car seat to another.

“Well,” Tony said awkwardly, bouncing from one foot to another. “See you at the wedding?”

Pepper nodded then leaned toward him in a move that almost had Tony jumping out of his skin. She simply kissed him on the cheek then gave him an exasperated look at his fearful expression. “Drive carefully. Text me when you get in.”

“Sure thing,” he replied with more than just a hint of agitation, but he understood. Morgan was with him, and they wouldn’t arrive until late. Pepper was just being a concerned mother; nothing malicious or controlling. Dr. Ava would be proud of him.

In the car, a call immediately came through from Peter Parker.

“Hey Pete,” he called as quietly as possible.

“So, you’re on your way?” Peter said loudly over the speaker, and Tony grimaced as Morgan stirred.

“Yep, we sure are.”

“Why are we whispering?” Peter said in a stage whisper.

“Because a certain someone will scream the entire way if we don’t,” Tony sang in a lullaby style as Morgan batted a few eyelids. She smiled sweetly at him in the rear view mirror then went back to sleep. God, he had missed her.

“Okay, well I better let you go, then. Call me if you start to feel tired or just want to chat, okay?” Peter sounded so mature and nurturing in that moment that the age difference didn’t seem obvious at all. If anything, Peter took care of Tony more than the other way around. He smiled to himself when he thought of the tiny box in his luggage.

“Will do. I love you, sweetie. See you in a bit.”

“Love you, too,” Peter said sweetly before ending the call.

The drive wasn’t bad, and Tony contemplated all the events that had led them to this moment in their lives. The B&B, the sort of breakup, seeing each other again, the cheating, the scandal, Morgan. He didn’t regret anything because he had his daughter. Though the road had been rocky, they would finally be able to start their happily ever after in the place where everything had begun, La Mer.

As they left the city behind, the area turned more rugged and wood lined. Tony was excited that his daughter would be able to see something outside of Manhattan even if she was only a toddler. Peter told him earlier in the week how much May was looking forward to having them come up the week prior to the wedding. In a way, Morgan would actually be May’s Granddaughter, and Happy would be his father-in-law, if everything went according to plan.

Oh, how the tables had turned. Good thing Tony had always been a good boss to Happy.

Morgan eventually woke up halfway through the drive, and true to Pepper’s word, began screaming her head off. It turned out that she only had a wet diaper, and once Tony changed her in the backseat of the Audi, (there was no way he was laying his daughter on changing table in a gas station) Morgan went back to sleep for a little while longer while AC/DC played softly in the background.

A few minutes before midnight, Tony pulled into the gravel drive of La Mer, and his daughter yawned and looked around at the most curious sensation of unpaved road. The lamps around the historical structure were lit, beckoning Tony after long travels fueled by dark roast coffee. If he weren’t so excited to see Peter, he might have nodded off listening to the quiet breathing of his sleeping daughter. In the future, he would be more careful about late night excursions. He wasn’t a young buck, after all.

Peter appeared in the doorway of the house, bounding down the steps of the front porch before Tony had even stopped the car. He waited excitedly, bouncing from one foot to the other. Ah, nothing had changed.

The boy opened his door when Tony finally cut the ignition and pulled him eagerly from the car into the warm, humid summer evening. They both looked at Morgan who was watching them curiously from the backseat. Both had agreed that it was too soon and too confusing for her to see them together, romantically. They would cross that bridge in baby steps.

So, they simply hugged tightly, breathing in each other’s scent.

The front door opened, and May and Happy made their way down the steps, smiling excitedly but not even close to Peter’s level. He was now bouncing around Tony to open Morgan’s door and unbuckle her from the car seat.

To Tony’s surprise, the toddler let Peter take her out and hold her in his arms.

“Hey Morgoona,” Peter cooed and kissed her cheek which she smiled at then wrapped her arms around Peter’s neck, laying her head on his shoulder.

“Oh, Tony, she’s just the sweetest,” May said as she gave her future son-in-law a hug. Yes, it was true that she had agreed. “How was the drive?”

He was barely listening as he watched the sweetness that was Peter Parker and his daughter bonding. How had he ever gotten so lucky?

“Happy, my man!” Tony called and hugged the man when he reached the group. Then turned to May. “It was fine, thank you.”

Peter was now attempting to make conversation with the toddler, asking her if she wanted some cookies. Morgan shyly nodded against his chest. He’d have to talk to Peter about letting toddlers have cookies at midnight, but tonight, he would let it go. They were celebrating.

“Hello, little one,” May said gently stroking her hair.

As soon as Morgan saw Happy, her eyes lit up, but for whatever reason, she continued to cling to Peter.

Happy put his hands on his hips and pretended to pout. “Don’t tell me I’ve been replaced.”

Morgan just giggled while Tony yawned and stretched.

“Come on, let’s get you two inside. It’s late,” May said as she led the group toward the house. “Happy, will you get the bags?”

Now, Happy really was pouting and grumbled something about not being on the clock but May ignored him and winked at the rest.

Once inside, Tony noticed that the interior was a lot homier and lived in than the last time he had been there. Both Happy and May made the joint decision of moving into the main house and renting out the adjacent cottage. They would, after all, be spending most of their time in Maine with Happy retiring from his position as head of security.

May immediately led them to the heart of the home, the kitchen. Somehow, May had gotten a hold of Morgan and was feeding her the cookies that Peter had promised.

“I remember when Petey pie was this little, yes I do,” she murmured.

“Don’t get any ideas,” Happy said from the doorway sounding out of breath. “I hope you don’t mind. I left your bags at the bottom of the stairs. Peter?”

“No problem, I’ll show you to your room,” he offered Tony.

Their eyes met, and Tony knew they were both thinking of the proper greeting they had been holding out on.

“We’ll be right back,” Peter through over his shoulder.

Neither of the two other adults were paying attention as wrapped up as they were in Morgan. Tony wondered how long it would be before Happy and May had a baby of their own. After all, Aunt Hottie was still in her mid-thirties.

He watched his young, hot, very in shape boyfriend carry his and Morgan’s bags up the stairs barely out of breath at the top while Tony wasn’t out of breath, per se, but his legs were aching. He didn’t take the stairs often and swore to himself that he would add some sort of lunge routine to his and Rhodey’s workouts in the mornings.

“So,” Peter was saying as he led Tony to an unfamiliar room. “May and Happy took over the large guest suite.”

They both felt a bit sad that they wouldn’t be able to share the room where they had first consummated their relationship, but oh well. This was a fresh beginning, and Tony was eager to let the past go, anyway, and get on with their lives. He owed it to both Peter and himself.

“Hope this is big enough.” The room was still fairly large, complete with a large, four poster bed, bookshelves, and two large armchairs in front of a fireplace. When Tony looked more closely, he realized the books on the shelves were familiar and that there was a laundry basket in the corner was well as various tech scattered across the dresser. In an alcove, a familiar desk stood with a chair.

“This is your room?” Tony wondered, very much looking forward to smothering himself in the intoxicating scent of Peter’s sheets even if the boy wouldn’t be sharing the bed with him. He hoped Peter hadn’t washed the sheets recently. Was that gross?

Peter nodded but looked as if other things were on his mind. Without warning, he shot foreword and pressed the length of his body to Tony’s and kissed him. They stumbled a bit. Luckily, the bed was right behind them, and they tumbled onto it, Peter on top kissing aggressively while attempting to get Tony’s pants off.

Fuck, the door was still open, and his daughter was downstairs being fed surgery sweets at midnight, but his brain was too fogged up with everything Peter who had successfully gotten Tony’s trousers down and begun to frantically masturbate him.

“Wait, wait,” Tony pleaded, but there was no resistance in his tone. “There’s something I wanted to ask you.”

“What… could you… possibly… want to ask… in a moment like this?” Peter gasped between kisses as he removed his hand and frotted against Tony. “Ah, dammit.”

Tony decided it could wait. After all, there were better places to ask someone to spend the rest of their life with him then a bed. Right? God, how he’d missed Peter.

Somehow, Peter had gotten his own pants off and was pushing lube into Tony’s ass. Oh, so it was going to be like that, was it? And the goddam door was still open.

“Pete, Pete, Pete,” Tony gasped out, putting his hand to the younger’s chest. He was really, very eager in this moment, and Tony was finding it extremely hard to resist.

How long had it been? And from what he remembered; Peter was fucking dynamite in bed. Tony growled and pushed himself up, dick hanging out, standing up proudly at full attention. He closed the door and locked it, dark eyes on Peter who now looked like scared prey in the large, four poster bed.

Tony stalked forward, kicking off his shoes and stripping off his shirt. Peter was practically salivating at the sight, and Tony felt extremely grateful that he had pushed himself to get off the couch and workout in the dead of winter when all he had wanted to do was curl up and eat stale popcorn out of the Christmas tin.

He pulled Peter’s pants off quite savagely and climbed on top of the boy but was surprised when Peter overpowered him and turned them over. A sort of wrestling match ensued, and Tony told himself that he let Peter win, but in reality, the youth was leaps and bounds more muscular than he was. When had that happened? He was in a brief sort of awe at his boyfriend’s ability to balance MIT, a social life, and an intense workout regimen.

As per usual, Tony’s mind was racing a million miles an hour, and he forced himself back into the present where Peter was pouring an excessive amount of lube onto two fingers.

Tony groaned at the sight and spread his legs like a fucking submissive. He gasped when Peter worked his fingers into him and tried not to laugh at Peter’s confused expression.

“What can I say?” Tony mused. “I was horny.”

He had become very familiar with dildos, especially the kind that could suction to surfaces.

“Yeah you are,” Peter growled back, and Tony almost came on the spot.

Tony reached up to cup one of Peter’s cheeks. “Fuck me, baby. Please! I can’t take it anymore.”

Peter removed his fingers and sank himself into Tony till the hilt, eyes rolling back into his head and body stuttering as he fought off an almost immediate orgasm.

“Goddam…” Tony moaned and began working himself because he knew his boyfriend wouldn’t be able to hold back for more than a minute. “Give it to me… I’m close as well.”

Peter’s stomach muscles rippled and flexed as he pushed in and out, not very rhythmically. But, hey, it’s not like he’d had that much practice. At any rate, Tony wasn’t going to judge because he was so near orgasm, that it didn’t matter.

His hips bucked up, involuntarily when Peter grabbed his hair in a fist, looked him dead in the eyes, and told him to come.

There was so much of it, too, as he spurted his orgasm all over Peter’s chest and neck. The young man was positively dripping in him as his face scrunched up, and he emitted the cutest mewl then groaned more deeply as he clung to Tony.

“Oh my god, Mr. Stark,” he whispered to which Tony laughed.

“Sorry,” Peter said. “Couldn’t resist.”

Tony just held his boy in arms. _Finally, finally. Finally!_

“Fuck, I love you,” Peter said emotionally, and Tony grasped his face in his hands to get a better look.

Would now be the right time? Which pocket of his luggage was the ring even in?

“I love you, too, baby. There’s something-”

But a cry erupted from downstairs followed by footsteps on creaky, wooden stairs that one Labor Day, Peter had climbed in the dark to be with his much older lover.

“Shit, shit, shit,” Tony gasped as he hurriedly pulled on his clothes, and Peter produced some napkins from his bedside table’s top drawer to wipe the body fluids off himself.

There was knock on the door.

“Just a second!” Peter called and ended up putting his shirt on backwards.

“Wait!” Tony tried, but the door was already open, revealing a blinking Happy holding a crying Morgan. He didn’t say anything but wrinkled up his nose as if he could smell the sex that had occurred just minutes before. His eyes landed on Peter’s backwards shirt, and oh dear God, they were wearing each other’s pants.

Well, there goes the mystery. And dignity…

“She fell, hit her head on the corner of the coffee table. It’s not too bad,” Happy began, and Tony took his daughter into his arms which immediately consoled her telling him that she, indeed, wasn’t hurt too badly. She was more likely only tired and upset at the unfamiliar faces and surroundings.

This time when Peter tried to take Morgan, she just clung to her father much to Tony’s pleasure. He was still the number one guy in her life.

Peter settled for patting the little girl on the back. His and Tony’s eyes met, and they silently bade each other good night, and if he weren’t mistaken, they would definitely be meeting up again later.

Once alone, Tony helped Morgan change into the pjs Pepper had packed; they were Peppa Pig, Morgan’s favorite TV show. Sometimes, she would even talk in a slight British accent which he found adorable.

He ended up rocking her to sleep and laying her in a cot Happy brought up. It was lower to the ground than the four-poster bed, and she was less likely to fall off and hurt herself in the middle of the night. Despite this, she still woke him up at 6am, bright and bushy tailed, by patting him on the face and begging for him to turn on the TV above the fireplace.

“Peppa Pig? Peppa Pig?”

After putting Morgan to bed the night before, he and Peter had stayed up chatting in the kitchen and drinking hot tea while catching up. With only four hours of sleep, he groaned and dozed with Morgan leaning against his chest, sucking her thumb.

A little while later, he was barely aware of the smell of breakfast, and Peter sneaking in to rescue Morgan from a morning watching her father sleep in. He sighed in contentment and rolled over.


	2. The Jellyfish

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter and Tony spend lost time together on the beach...

It was too early when Peter awoke only a couple of hours after an intense session of lovemaking on May’s kitchen table. The early morning light was subdued as it pushed through the shear, lace curtains that seemed to be in every house on the island. Even the battery powered candlestick glowing in the window was still on.

He stretched in bed in an attempt at damage control. The most calling thing was his bladder of course, then his asshole, which Tony had taken very liberally. The nightlights of the hallway lit the way to the bathroom where Peter took care of business and washed up for the day.

On his way back, there was the faint sound of the TV seeping from under the crack of Tony’s (his) door.

“Peppa Pig (snort) Peeeppa Pig (snort, snort).” He realized Morgan must be awake and cracked the door open to see her cuddled into a sleeping Tony’s arms, one hand playing with her hair, and thumb of the other hand in her mouth.

She looked over at him curiously then smiled around her thumb before she glanced at Tony then every so slyly began extricating herself out of her father’s arms. Peter tiptoed over and pulled her out then put a finger to his lips to signal to a giggling Morgan that they needed to be quiet. She nodded and put her own finger to her lips and whispered, “Shhh, daddy s’weeping.”

On the way out, Peter picked up her pink Peppa Pig blanket from the cot and made his way downstairs. The old wooden floorboards of the historic house were chilly despite the time of year, so he carried Morgan into the kitchen which tended to be the warmest spot in the morning due to its east-facing windows.

There, he pushed aside the curtains to let in the beginnings of a sunrise over the beautiful Atlantic.

“Whoa,” Morgan said, her sweet face lighting up at the sight of the water.

“It’s the ocean, Morgan,” Peter said in quiet voice.

She lifted her finger to her lips once more and giggled.

“Yes, we still need to be quiet because everyone is sleeping,” Peter confirmed.

He then searched through the pantry under the stairs until he found the section of food that May had specifically picked out for Morgan and Tony’s visit. Despite everything that went down between the two, Peter knew his aunt was excited to have a toddler in the house. He even managed to refrain from teasing her about her grandma status if he and Tony were ever to tie the knot.

Although it would be nice since Peter graduated a year early from MIT and was taking a gap year before graduate school, he knew that Tony was taking his time to make sure this decision was right for himself and his daughter. Everything going on with May and Happy’s wedding had Peter anxious and constantly thinking about Tony’s words over a year ago when he had admitted to Peter that he wanted to marry him.

He took Morgan out through the backdoor so that they could swing together on the side porch that overlooked the wall where he and Tony sat that Labor Day so many years ago. Morgan seemed fascinated with the crashing waves as she stuffed animal cracker after animal cracker into her mouth.

A little while later, the door opened, and May stepped out in a bathrobe and slippers.

“Good morning, you two!” She exclaimed mostly for Morgan’s benefit who smiled shyly.

May ruffled Peter’s hair as she passed and sat down on the opposite side of the swing beside Morgan. After a few minutes of encouragement, Morgan got over her shyness and crawled into May’s lap, even resting her head on her chest, and sucking her thumb.

“This little one is just so sweet,” she said, stroking Morgan’s wispy hair. It was so dark, like her father’s, and her eyes were just the same curious, witty orbs that danced with mischief.

A loud, humming noise from behind the house made all three jump, and then May rolled her eyes. “He’s at it again.”

“What?” Peter frowned.

“Happy’s power washing the house before the wedding because it hasn’t been done ‘in decades.”

They both knew that it wasn’t the case because at most, it had been a little less than a decade since Ben had done it.

“Is it weird for you, to get married again?” Peter wondered.

May looked out to the rising sun on the water. “No, it’s not. It feels… right. I mean, I miss Ben with all my heart, but he’s not here anymore. There is still a whole other part of my life, and that’s the part that sucks the most because I always envisioned spending the rest of my life with him.”

When she looked at Peter, there were tears in her eyes, but they were the resigned sort. She shrugged than chuckled. “Sometimes, you look so much like him.”

Now, it was Peter’s turn to be emotional. His aunt had never mentioned that before. “Really?”

May dabbed at here eyes, “Yeah. The way you look at Tony is the way Ben used to look at me. And,” she paused. “The way your father used to look at your mother.”

“Oh, May!” They hugged each other with Morgan still in his aunt’s arms.

“Alright, alright,” she said when Morgan began squirming. “Enough of that.”

“Do you really like Tony?” Peter blurted.

May’s eyes were like saucers. “Yes, I do. Why?”

He shrugged. “I don’t know. Sometimes, I think he has commitment issues.”

Then, his aunt looked at him like he had three heads. “Why would you think that?”

Peter shrugged and looked at his hands, palm up, in the morning light. “I just thought he would have asked by now.”

“Oh, Peter,” May admonished, rubbing his shoulder. “I don’t know if you know this, but time passes by faster the older you are, and for whatever reason, us old folk need more time to process things. He’s done everything for you, and it’s only right to let him take his time and not push things. Besides, you want him to know that he wants this, too, and isn’t only marrying you to not lose you.”

He thought about how much his aunt’s words made sense and felt kind of like a dick. Really, Peter had been the one dragging his feet about marriage at first, but once the idea of marrying Tony was in his head, he found that it was hard to shake. Waking up everyday beside Tony without worrying what Morgan thought would be nice. He was really looking forward to the day that Tony would be his true self around everyone that he knew without the papers exploiting him first.

“Morning, everyone!” Came the chipper voice of Wade Wilson as he came around the path from the cottage.

“Morning,” Peter and May responded in unison.

There was one small detail that Peter had conveniently forgotten to mention to Tony because really it was no big deal. Why would it be?

They both waved as he went off to work the morning shift at the café.

May had the camera out taking photos of the peanut butter and syrup smeared all across Morgan’s face. For breakfast, Happy made peanut butter banana pancakes which the group devoured like they would never get another meal again.

“Look at May, sweetie! Hi, hello!”

Peter smiled fondly at the bonding going on between his aunt and his stepdaughter? Holy shit. That was assumptive on his part, but he was sure Tony would rather he felt a connection with Morgan than see her as a nuisance. Given time, they could be true pals.

Morgan was the luckiest little girl in the whole world not only because of her circumstance but because who her father was fundamentally as a person. They got each other on a level that no one else, not even Peter, understood. 

The squeaking of a door opening from above and tired footsteps on hundred-year-old floorboards pulled him from his daydream.

Tony eventually appeared in the doorway of the kitchen to discover the explosive scene.

“Daddy!” Morgan cried, reaching her hands in the air.

Peter didn’t miss the cringe on Tony’s face as he picked up a sticky Morgan and hugged her to him.

“Good morning, my little Morgoona. How are you, sweetheart?” He cooed as she wiped the goo into his beard. “Did you eat breakfast? Yeah?”

May and Happy exchanged a guilty but pleased glance.

“We saved some for you,” Peter chirped.

“I’ll get her cleaned up,” May offered with her arms outstretched, beckoning the small girl with an overexaggerated smile, but Morgan just wiped the remainder of the goo onto Tony’s white t-shirt.

“Eh, what are clean shirts for when you have kids?” He joked.

May, the only adult in the room who could relate, laughed heartily, and began dishing up a plate. “I was thinking,” she mused. “That we could all go down to the beach today, and I could look in the storage for a sand bucket and a shovel for Morgan. How does that sound?”

So, after breakfast, they all went down to the beach, supplies in tow. It probably looked like they were moving onto the beach as they set up camp because that’s what it was, complete with an open tent, chairs, radio, endless toys to make sand castles, food, drinks, cooler, and of course, sunscreen for those that were fair (Peter).

Tony laid out in the sun on a towel, bronzing his face and chest ignoring Peter’s warnings about skin cancer. Morgan played in the safety of the shade, smothered up in sunscreen by May who insisted on the little cap on the toddler’s head.

“You’re going to set a bad example for your daughter,” Peter called.

Tony just looked at him from over the top of his sunglasses before pushing them back up his nose and rolling over to tan his back. “Do as I say not as I do.”

He rolled his eyes and knew in the future, if it came to that, he and Tony would have a few conversations about not fighting over parenting style in front of the child.

After a few moments of Tony dozing like a seal, Peter tossed a few clumps of sand onto his belly.

“Hey!” The man said and sat up to glare at his young lover.

Unfortunately, Morgan found this too entertaining to not imitate and threw sand at her father that hit him right on lens of his sunglasses. He peeled them off his face to glare at the little missus who looked as innocent as ever with a cheeky smile on her cherub face.

“Now, who’s the one setting a bad example for our daughter,” Tony complained as he lay back down.

Of course, Peter was too caught up on the “our” part to really pay attention to the fact that he was being admonished. He winked happily at Morgan who put a finger to her lips. May and Happy didn’t say anything as they relaxed in their chairs watching the whole thing play out, fingers intertwined.

It was still weird for Peter to see his aunt happy with someone that wasn’t his uncle, but as long as she was content, that was all that mattered in the end. They would never forget Ben, the man who had linked their lives inextricably. He was so thankful that it had been May and not someone else that had married his uncle as she was understanding, and above all, accepting of who he was.

“Time to reapply,” May said as she pulled out the sunscreen.

“May,” Peter complained as Tony smirked. “Only if he does.”

“Peter Benjamin Parker. Just because you are almost 22 years old does not mean that you can disrespect me like that. I will embarrass you in front of your boyfriend, too, and not give a sh- heck.”

Tony waggled his eyebrows. “Do as your told Peter Benjamin Parker.”

“Yes, daddy,” Peter muttered.

Happy looked scandalized, and May wrinkled her nose.

“That’s my daddy, not yours!” Morgan shouted with her little fists on her hips.

A few beach goers to their right glared at the loud group, and Peter’s ears were impossibly pink and hot.

“I’ll just go in the water for a little while.”

He slunk off towards the water without his reapplication of sunscreen. The water was cool even though it was late June, and he waded in very carefully avoiding the waves that would inevitably lap at his balls.

“Burrr,” Tony said as he shivered his way in. It pleased Peter that he had followed him. “Don’t remember it being this cold. Of course, I was a spry thing four years ago.”

Peter rolled his eyes and patted his boyfriend’s abs. “You’re still a spry thing.”

“Not like you.”

“Well, I am twenty years younger.”

“You’re right. I could be your daddy.” His shit-eating grin was ridiculous, so Peter splashed the cool water onto his chest.

“You did not just do that, Peter Benjamin Parker,” Tony growled as he waded toward him.

He moved further out despite the fact his balls might actually freeze off. They played splash wars for a good twenty minutes like two twelve-year olds.

Occasionally, some old fart would glare in their direction, but Peter ignored it. He wouldn’t let some antiquated asshole ruin his boyfriend’s fun and at one point, pulled Tony in for a kiss, both of them forgetting Morgan on the beach who was watching with increasing interest.

Eventually, they both stopped jacking around and dove into the waves to enjoy the day for what it was, a beautiful sunny day on the coast of Maine.

It was during this peaceful moment that Tony jumped a foot out of the water, howling in pain. “Shit, shit, shit! Fuck!”

Peter looked around wildly for the source, fully expecting to see a monster of a shark like in the movie, Jaws. This was it. They were both going to die together. At least it would be a romantic death.

“Sir, you need to watch your language,” some woman with short blonde hair said as she gestured to her kids in their floaty rings.

“Like hell!”

“Come on, Tony,” Peter insisted, pulling his boyfriend’s elbow. “What’s going on?”

Tony was holding his foot and bouncing on the other towards the shore where May looked on with concern, a crying Morgan in her arms while Happy, well, Happy was laughing.

“Asshole,” Tony spat as he held his foot under the protection of the tent.

“It’s just a jellyfish sting!” Happy guffawed. “Have Peter pee on it. You’ll be alright.”

Then, Happy clapped Peter on the shoulder and indicated to Tony’s foot as if he were just going to whip it out right then and there.

“Daddy, daddy,” Morgan said, patting Tony’s face. She was no longer crying but looked deeply concerned for her father’s mental health.

Peter rolled his eyes at his boyfriend’s ridiculousness as he rolled on the ground on his back, taking deep breaths. From experience, he knew that Tony was one of those that experienced pain as anger, probably some learned behavior to repress his emotions from Jackass Howard.

“Come on,” Peter coaxed as he grabbed Tony’s hand and hauled him to his feet. There, Tony hissed but clung to Peter for support, one arm thrown over his shoulder and hopping on one foot.

“Stop laughing!” Tony barked at Happy who clamped a hand over his mouth. “This shit fucking hurts.”

“Shit,” Morgan said.

“No, honey, no. Only mommy gets to say that word. Remember that talk we had?”

Morgan frowned at him, no doubt wondering why he had said it if only Pepper was allowed.

“Alright, alright,” Peter complained as his muscles strained under the weight of Tony’s body, and they carefully hobbled their way up the beach towards the stone steps of the private entrance to the house.

“How does it feel?” Peter inquired quietly, not wanting to trigger Tony again.

“Stings like a bitch.” Then, Tony giggled.

“What?”

He was dumbfounded as to what could possibly be funny.

“Remember that time I carried your drunk ass back to the cottage, and you practically begged me to fuck you? Good times.”

Peter grimaced at how pathetic he was then and changed the subject. “Where would you like me to pee on your foot?”

“You can pee on my foot anytime, anywhere, sweetheart.”

“Oh my God. Could you take this seriously?”

“Just set me down here.”

Tony settled onto a lounge chair; arm thrown dramatically over his eyes like some Egyptian queen waiting to be fanned.

“Alright,” Peter said as he pulled his dick out and rolled his neck on his shoulders, trying to work up the familiar tingle of urine.

Tony peeked out from under his arm and smirked.

“Well, don’t watch!”

“I can’t help it. You look so damn cute trying to aim.”

Peter was tempted to shove himself back into his trunks and leave Tony to pee on his own damn foot, but what kind of boyfriend would he be if he did that?

“I think you’re enjoying this way too much.”

“What’s not to like about a pee kink?”

He glowered. “Oh my God. Just don’t look.”

Eventually, Tony was able to school his expression. “No pressure, or anything.”

“Tony!”

“Fine, fine.”

Finally, a trickle of urine hit the purple sting marks on Tony’s foot, and the man sighed in relief.

“Oh, don’t stop, Pete. Whatever you do, don’t stop.”

Neither Peter in his concentration, nor Tony in his relief heard Wade arrive home from work.

“What did I just witness, and can I join?”

“Gah!” Tony jumped up while Peter hid himself until he realized who it was.

“God, Wade, you scared the shit out of me.”

“The fuck…” Tony said as he sat up, the smell of urine wafting up from the concrete in the hot sun.

Wade wrinkled his nose. “I’ll go get the hose.”

“What’s he doing here?” Tony demanded turning on Peter who swayed from one foot to the other, rubbing his neck, guiltily.

“He kind of lives here?”

Tony squinted as if this was impossible. “What do you mean kind of? And put your dick away!”

Peter shrugged. “He’s renting the cottage for the summer.”

“Right…”

“What?”

“Why didn’t you tell me?”

“Because I didn’t think it was important enough to mention!” Peter didn’t like the tone Tony was using, accusing him as if Peter had cheated.

“Your ex is living next door, literally!”

Peter felt his face screw up in anger. “I thought you liked Wade.  
“From a distance.”

“His girlfriend, Vanessa, is here,” he said with a wild gesture like it was obvious.

“That never stopped you before.”

Peter couldn’t believe he was hearing these words come from his boyfriend’s mouth. It had barely been twenty-four hours, and they were already fighting. “Wow.”

What a dick.

Tony looked remorseful. “Pete, I-”

“I’m going for a walk.”

What was worse was that May was standing quietly with Morgan near the steps. The toddler looked from Peter to her father then back to Peter. It was, indeed, a very confusing situation.


	3. You, Me, and Depree

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony and Peter are the jealous types...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late update :( Had to visit family <3

Morgan dozed on Tony’s chest below the umbrella while he secretly wondered if he should go after Peter or wait it out. At some point, the theatrics needed to stop. He knew Peter was still young and full of emotion and that Tony, himself, didn’t have much room to talk. But he was headed straight for 50 within the next year, and he needed stability. More importantly, Morgan needed stability, and Tony couldn’t understand why other people couldn’t understand that he wanted his daughter to grow up right. He would build a moat around the penthouse if necessary and keep his king and princess safe.

There were lessons to be learned from that if one just looked at the Stark house in the 1970’s with nothing more than their own pair of eyes. Tony never wanted to be just like his father and had actively fought the Howard within himself, but when did anything ever go according to plan?

His phone buzzed in his pocket, and his heart jumped perhaps a little too dangerously for his age. The hope Tony had was quickly crushed when he read the contact name.

Steve.

Steve?

_Steve._

His first reaction was pure fury to the point that he was scared his fingers tightened a little too much around Morgan’s tiny shoulders. She squirmed in her sleep, frowning, and Tony practiced the deep breathing exercise that Dr. Ava had taught him.

Perhaps the most infuriating thing for Tony was the fact that Steve always reared his gorgeous blonde head in moments where he was the weakest as if there was a string between the pair forever connecting them. One thing they had always gotten right to the point of manipulation was the affinity they had for each other’s feelings.

But what did Steve have to say?

Steve, 0534: Heard you were attending a wedding, congratulations to the happy couple.

Three dots appeared indicating that Steve was configuring a second message. His phone buzzed a second time in his hand minute later because Steve was a dinosaur at typing.

Steve, 0537: How are you?

Really, he shouldn’t even dignify that with a response. Really, he shouldn’t.

But of course, Peter had disappeared for three hours and twenty-seven minutes now which wasn’t the healthiest thing Tony had ever kept track of. Needless to say, he was feeling a little butthurt but not enough to respond to Steve immediately, didn’t want to seem too eager. Mild disinterest was always the way to go.

So, an odd thirty-two minutes later, Tony responded. Partly, because Peter still hadn’t showed, and partly, just to know how Steve was fairing in his fairy-tale.

Tony, 0609: I will certainly pass along your well wishes to Happy and May. And doing well. How about yourself?

The response was almost immediate which was satisfying because Tony didn’t plan to respond until the next day, best to remain unpredictable where Steve was concerned. The response itself wasn’t anything very telling, but Tony knew when the man didn’t include punctuation, it was a subtle hint at the non-truth he had told and was keeping the conversation open to exploring that. But Tony wasn’t the generous type. Steve had chosen to be Bucky’s business, and that was just too fucking bad.

Steve, 0612: I’m doing okay

He could do okay all damn day, and Tony wasn’t going to open that can of worms because he wasn’t _like_ that. No matter how much Peter hurt him, Tony couldn’t deal with the drama anymore. Peter was his forever and getting the young man himself to know that was the major predicament in his life right now. It was burning a hole in his pocket in the form of a circular piece of metal with an inscription carved into the inner white gold.

If one asked, why gold? It was because Peter deserved no less than the rare pure metal, but it was a universal truth that gold was a bit too gaudy, a bit too Brooklyn. God knows that Tony had had enough Brooklyn to last him a lifetime. Now, Queens on the other hand could be tolerated. So, white gold it was, and it would look lovely situated on Peter’s left hand.  
The sun was setting behind him leaving the water an eerie purple against the evening fog. The wall where Tony and Peter had sat a few years ago tilted just a little more toward the ocean than it used to, giving the most distinct impression that La Mer would just slip into the sea eventually.

Finally, there was the tell-tale scraping of bare feet scratching sand into stone as Peter ascended the steps. When his face appeared, their eyes met immediately, and Peter stopped in his tracks very briefly before continuing. Tony thought he was going to pass him and go straight into the house, but Peter just dragged a chair over and flopped down into it, clearly exhausted.

Neither spoke as Peter looked at the water, and Tony looked at Peter. His face was pink, almost red from spending much of the afternoon outdoors.

“Jesus, Pete,” Tony gasped when he saw a faint blister on Peter’s right shoulder. So long, wedding pictures. Was May the type to be furious that her best man was, essentially, a boiled man lobster?

Peter smiled, sheepishly. “Yeah…”

All feelings aside, Tony transferred Morgan to the chair and reclined it so she would be comfortable.

“Looks like the beach wore her out,” Peter commented, but Tony towered above him.

“I’m going to sit here, so you move the leg.”

Peter immediately moved his right leg out of the way, and Tony had to admit that the immediate response was very satisfying. Daddy much?

He traced Peter’s jaw very lightly while the other just stared down into Tony’s lap. Peter’s sunburn looked absolutely terrible the longer Tony searched his boyfriend’s face.

“I’m sorry,” Peter said quietly.

“Me too, Pete.”

They were silent until Tony tacked on, “I just… want my life to calm down a bit, you know? I don’t like drama, and I don’t like surprises.”

Peter actually snorted at that. “You? Please. You’re such a drama queen.”

“Okay, fair. But Pete? I’m getting older.”

The tone of his voice had Peter meeting his eyes almost immediately. “I don’t want to talk about this.”

“You don’t even know what I was going to say!”

“I don’t want to talk about you dying, like ever. It’s bad enough that society reminds me constantly that you’re like twenty years older than me. Believe me, I _know_.”

Tony was sort of speechless. How often did Peter actually think about their untimely relationship and Tony’s impending death?

The ring burned a whole in Tony’s pocket, but it wasn’t the right time with all this talk about doom and gloom. If anything, it was the time for hot, makeup sex. Also, it was high time Peter went inside and put some sort of ointment on his burns. God, his ass would still be a creamy white in stark contrast to the burn, so sexy.

“Baby,” Tony said, instead of the question of matrimony. He stroked Peter’s jaw very gently, and his boy shut his eyes at the gently administrations. “Can’t you tell I got Botox?”

Peter rolled his eyes at the way his boyfriend always delt with serious matters with a joke. “Duh, it’s not exactly subtle.”

Tony gasped in mock-offense. “I just want to look good for my king.”

“Your king?”

“Yes, obviously, I get the role of the queen.”

“Well, obviously,” he agreed, and Tony would be offended, but things felt so easy in the moment that he couldn’t. Also, it was the truth.

“This is ridiculous, though,” Peter continued. “We can’t keep doing this.”

Tony’s heart jumped into his throat. _What?_

“I mean, you freak out because I don’t tell you one little thing.”

“Little, that’s debatable.” His heart was still in its throat.

“But you freaked out and said something hurtful.”

“Then you stormed off because you couldn’t handle the fact that you screwed up,” Tony pointed out.

“You screwed up, too.”

“True.”

Peter sighed and flopped back against the lounger before hissing in pain. “We need to work on our communication.”

Tony set a hand on Peter’s knee. “Yeah, we do. If this is going to work, we need to do just that.”

Peter scrunched his nose. “Ugh, do we need to do couple’s therapy?”

“Fuck no.”

They both laughed.

“Thank God that we can agree on that,” Peter said as the back door opened, and May peeked her head out with a small smile.

“You boys about ready for dinner- oh my God! Peter!”

Another sheepish grin from Peter. “Yeah, I know. I didn’t reapply.”

Dinner was delayed to Happy’s dismay who snacked on some leftover cookies to keep his hunger at bay, meanwhile, Peter lounged on the antique sofa in the living room with his head in Tony’s lap while May applied aloe vera and burn cream to various places on his skin. Morgan who had awoken from her long nap, watched with interest from the arm of the sofa, her feet dangling.

Every now and then, Peter would hiss, and Tony would pet his hair and kiss his hand. None of this seemed to phase Morgan which was just as well because she would find out eventually that Peter was more than just daddy’s special friend.

“Alright, alright,” Happy grumbled.

“Cool it, will you?’ Tony snapped.

Happy shut up out of habit, forgetting for a moment that Tony was no longer his boss.

“Guys,” May warned while Peter just basked in the attention.

“Cool it!”

Everyone turned to where the littlest Stark sat, giggling, tiny hands covering her mouth.

Dinner went extraordinarily well considering Wade and Vanessa were in attendance. May and Vanessa chatted away while Wade and Tony caught up as if nothing had happened earlier that afternoon. This left Happy and Peter to awkwardly make conversation about wedding plans and the little projects that would need to be completed before then. The next day, they were all supposed to make little flower arrangements for the reception tables, and someone was coming to put glass over the pool to create a dancefloor. It was to be a big day.

Friday evening, the rehearsal dinner would take place, and Saturday was the wedding. Peter noted the stress the wedding was putting on both his aunt and future stepdad and vowed that if he and Tony were to ever tie the knot, they would do something a lot simpler. He didn’t think Tony would have a problem with this as he had already done the whole big wedding thing with Pepper. Besides, Peter didn’t know enough people to really fill up his section of the venue while he was sure Tony’s would be brimming. If they went that route, they would have to do mixed seating so that it wasn’t as obvious.

“So,” Peter said to Happy. “How are dance lessons going?”

The man glowered and stuffed a piece of the steak he had grilled earlier into his mouth. Ever since he had moved into the house, he had taken over the cooking, much to everyone’s relief. However, May still came up with inventive side dishes every once in a while, like the one they were currently eating: broccoli and asparagus with blue cheese crumbles and bacon.

It wasn’t terrible, but she had cooked the blue cheese into the mixture instead of crumbling it on top.

“It’s okay.”

Peter wished that Happy were a little easier to make conversation with, but the man was so guarded because he didn’t want to admit he could do something wrong, much like Tony.

“Oh, okay.”

May squeezed Happy’s arm then winked at him as if to say it’ll be alright before turning back to Vanessa.

And that was his conversation with Happy. So, Peter tuned into the quiet whisperings going on further down the table between Wade and Tony.

Wade was listening intently to Tony with his chin resting in his palm with big doe eyes as if what Tony was saying was the cutest thing he had ever heard. He was nodding along and humming and oohing where appropriate. It was just low enough that combined with May and Vanessa's giggling and Morgan’s babbling, he couldn’t hear a word.

However, he was very curious to find out.

After dinner, they all stayed up in the sitting room just off the main living room. It was a lot homier in there and perfect for watching movies.

Tonight, they would be watching Young Frankenstein, one they could all agree on as well as one that wasn’t too graphic for Morgan. Although Peter did have the distinct impression that Pepper would not approve.

They played Cards Against Humanity for a while when the movie was over, and Morgan was finally asleep again. They all suspected she would be up again early the following morning, so Tony excused himself with a subtle look in Peter’s direction.

Yes, they would fuck tonight.

Peter excused himself about ten minutes later, the longest he could hold off without being completely obvious.

He couldn’t say he was surprised to find Tony in the guest room that Peter was staying in.

“Well, hello there, Mr. Parker,” Tony purred and kicked off the covers that had been pulled up to his neck to reveal his naked body, stretched out like one of those old Greek paintings. All he needed was crown of grape leaves to complete the look.

“Hello, Mr. Stark,” Peter said shyly, and Tony’s eyes immediately darkened with lust.

“Strip.”

The command sent goosebumps scattering along the skin of Peter’s body, and he obeyed, stripping his clothes off, piece by piece, in a tease that would put a Las Vegas show girl to shame.

But apparently, Tony was impatient and threw his legs over the side of the bed and pulled Peter into the bed, rolling them over until he was on top.

“My turn,” he growled into Peter’s ear.

“Fuck daddy.”

“I plan to.”

Makeup sex was always fire with Tony, and they had had a lot of makeup sex during the course of their tumultuous relationship.

Tony had his fingers deep in Peter’s ass while he writhed on the bed, tears brimming in the corners of his eyes with adoration and raw need for Tony.

“Pl-please,” he finally begged.

“I thought you’d never ask.”

When Tony pushed himself in, it was caressing and loving then brutal. The pace was everything the couple needed and more.

Now that Tony was older, there was more salt and pepper in his beard and hair than ever before, and Peter was living for it.

“Oh, my G- God….” He moaned out when Tony grabbed his lower back to get more leverage and the angle exactly right.

Cheekily, Peter arched his neck forward so that he could see the exact way Tony’s hips moved as he pushed in and pulled out of Peter’s ass. It was fucking hot when his glutes flexed forward. There was sweat glistening in little beads dripping in streaks down Tony’s back in the balmy summer night.

“Ah, Pete,” he moaned into Peter’s neck. “Please, tell me your close, honey.”

He could only nod and moan as he dug his fingernails into Tony’s back causing him to hiss in pain.

They came at almost exactly the same time, and Tony pressed his lips to Peter’s to capture the delicate, high pitched sounds before Happy and May could be too scandalized. Not that they had been exactly quiet before, but Tony wanted to own Peter’s orgasm and not let anyone else be privy to it.

Afterwards, they lay kissing sweetly, cum everywhere. It was dripping from Peter like melted icing from a cake. His chest was covered in his own sperm while Tony’s slipped delightfully from his ass every so often. 

“Tony, I love you,” Peter murmured as he carded his fingers through that salt and pepper hair that turned him on so much.

The other ran his hands across Peter’s chest despite the goo there, feeling each crevice of muscle. “I love you, too, Peter. More than you could ever know.”

He snorted at that. “I think I have an idea.”

Tony shrugged non-committal. He stretched with an apologetic smile, “Bathroom.”

Feeling lazy, Peter laid in bed while Tony grabbed a blanket off the floor and wrapped it around his waist for coverage in the hallway.

He stretched like a cat, all fours reaching to the bed. There was something small and hard that connected with his foot.

“What the…”

It felt like a small box. He sat forward to find that whatever it was was situated in the pocket of Tony’s jeans. Carefully, he creeped forward toward the end of the bed, heart racing. He didn’t know why it felt so… not right to see what was in the box.

Peter jumped when there was a light, quick buzz right next to him on the bed.

He blew out a sigh when he realized it was just Tony’s phone.

Before he could fully relax, he saw the name of the contact.

“The fuck.”

Why was Steve texting Tony at midnight?

And Peter wasn’t a snoop, he really wasn’t, but this felt like a dagger in his chest. He needed to see what the message said, so when it lit up for the second time, he peaked over.

Steve, 1213am: Miss u :(

The door handle jiggled.

“I made us some tea,” Tony said when he managed to get the door open between balancing a tray in one hand and keeping the blanket on with the other. It was now wrapped toga style and looked very sexy, but Peter was livid.

“Why the fuck is Steve texting you?”

Tony looked confused for a moment, but when his face lit up with guilty recognition, Peter’s heart shattered into a thousand little pieces.

“Are you cheating on me?” He said, tearily.

“Pete, no… Listen.” Tony carefully set the tray on the dresser. “He messaged me earlier, but I felt uncomfortable. I didn’t message back, and now I don’t know what the fuck.”

Peter sighed heavily, “Why do you even still have his number?”

“I-I don’t know.”

“Delete it.”

“No.”

Peter crossed his arms, jealously. “That’s the problem Tony, our relationship has always been too full.”

“Tell Wade to leave.”

“No.”

“Exactly.”

“So, you’re friends with Steve?” Peter said as that little seed of jealousy warming its way into his heart. He hated feeling this way, like he was sharing his boyfriend with the rest of the world.

“No.”

“Then, why not block him?” Peter pointed out, voice high-pitched with annoyance and insecurity.

“Because I want us to trust each other. Yes, it was inappropriate what Steve said, but I also didn’t act on it. You want to know my passcode so you can read all of our messages, be my guest. 081001.”

Peter’s heart stuttered, then he looked at Tony with doe eyes. “My birthday?”

Tony held out his hands in a “duh” gesture. “Who else?”

Then, he knelt in front of Peter, in his toga. “Baby, you’re it for me. There is no one else.”

“Tony, what are you doing…”

He looked Peter dead in the eyes. “What does it look like?”

“Tony…”

“Peter.”

His eyes were round with anticipation.

Tony rolled his eyes. “Giving you a blow job, duh.”

Then, he felt disappointed and sort of stupid because, well, he thought Tony would propose to him.

**Author's Note:**

> What do you think? Please let me know :)


End file.
